gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Love, Love, Love
'''Love, Love, Love '''to pierwszy odcinek piątego sezonu Glee. Jest częścią dwóch odcinków w hołdzie Beatles'om. Jego premiera nastąpiła 26 września 2013. Odcinek reżyserował Bradley Buecker. Został napisany przez Brada Falchuk'a. New Directions powracają aby zrealizować najważniejsze dotychczas zadanie, którym jest wykonanie utworów zespołu The Beatles. ''Blaine i Kurt planują wspólnie swoją przyszłość podczas gdy Rachel realizuje swoje marzenia w Nowym Jorku. W Liceum McKinley'a Sue obejmuje stanowisko dyrektora. Umacnia się także więź Artie'go i Kitty. Blaine stara się także pomóc Tinie, która czuje się osamotniona. Fabuła thumb|250pxRachel przybywa do Nowego Yorku, gdzie na teatrze jest wywieszany ogromny plakat promujący ''Funny Girl. Później następuje przejście do sceny jej przesłuchania do roli Fanny z aktorem o imieniu Paolo. Reżyser mówi jej, że była wspaniała, a potem pozostawia ją wychodząc razem z Paolo, ale nie zdąża przed Rachel, której udaje się powiedzieć jaką jest wielką fanką musicalu. Rachel wchodzi do pokoju w teatrze, podnosząc płaszcz i patrząc ze zmartwieniem. Dyrektor pyta Paolo, co o niej myśli. Mówi, że twierdzi, że jest urocza i jest odpowiednia do tej roli, ale martwi się, że może być zbyt młoda. Rachel, w międzyczasie, przysłuchuje się z ukrycia ich rozmowie. Dyrektor się zgadza. Rachel wygląda, jakby miała się rozpłakać i zaczyna wykonywać Yesterday, wychodząc na ulice Nowego Jorku. Rachel zastanawia się, co może stać się z jej karierą. Przy moście w Central Parku, wyjmuje swój telefon i patrzy na obraz z pierwszej wygranej New Directions w Zawodach Okręgowych i wspomina swój czas kiedy była ich częścią. Na koniec w jej mieszkaniu, patrzy zatroskana na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Tymczasem w Limie, Will daje New Directions nowe dwutygodniowe zadanie: Beatles. Uważa, że jeśli uda im się opanować ich moc, mogą stworzyć New Directions z dwoma zwycięstwami z rzędu Zawodów Narodowych. Każdy wydaje się bardzo podekscytowany, z wyjątkiem Kitty. Dziewczyna nie wie, w jaki sposób każdy może odnosić się do "zespołu z 1940 roku," ale inni opowiadają historie członków The Beatles i podają swoje sposoby na zidentyfikowanie się z nimi. thumb|left|280px Po próbie, Artie idzie do Kitty, oferuje jej przejażdżkę na kolanach przez sale McKinley. Artie chce zabrać ją do BreadstiX, aby podziękować za rozmowę Kitty z jego matką; to dzięki niej będzie w Akademii Filmowej Brooklyn. Kitty stwierdza, że nienawidzi Breadstix, więc Artie pyta ją o wspólne wyjście na karnawał, który jest w mieście, ale nie dostaje odpowiedzi. Nagle są podczas karnawału z resztą przyjaciół. Na koniec, cheerleaderka Bree przychodzi do nich i krótko rozmawiają. Pyta ich, czy są parą, ale Kitty zaprzecza, mówiąc, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Bree mówi, że to wielka szkoda, ponieważ są taką słodką parą i zdecydowanie powinni zacząć się umawiać. Mówi też, że zrobiła kilka zdjęć z nimi i zamieściła je na Instagram. Po tym odchodzi. Artie mówi, że Bree wydaje się miła, ale Kitty mówi, że trzeba ją zniszczyć. Kitty mu, że naprawdę go lubi, ale że musi zachować swój status, aby przetrwać, więc zgadzają się randki, ale potajemne. Artie nie wydaje się zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Następna scena zaczyna się w tramwaju w Nowym Jorku, w którym Santana i Rachel siedzą w czerwonych mundurkach. Okazuje się, Santana i Rachel dostają pracę w Diner Spotlight. Rachel uważa, że to pomyłka i że chciała pracy, zanim wygrała przesłuchanie, ale już nie chce. Santanie jakoś udaje się przekonać Rachel, że będą pracującymi aktorkami, ale Rachel nadal nie jest przekonana. thumb|300pxW McKinley, Blaine i Kurt urządzają piknik na dziedzińcu przed wyjazdem Kurta do Nowego Jorku. Blaine pyta Kurta o Adama i Kurt odpowiada, że ten związek nigdy nie był poważny. Następnie Kurt przechodzi do rzeczy: mówi, że ostatni raz był w Nowym Jorku i Blaine był w Limie, Blaine oszukiwał, co było dla Kurta niedopuszczalne. Blaine mówi, że już przez to przeszli. Kurt żartobliwie odpowiada, że on najpierw Blaine musi podpisać umowę, która uniemożliwi oszustwa. Blaine zgadza się podpisać co tylko Kurt chce i prosi go aby wrócili do siebie. Kurt się zgadza. Blaine mówi, że ma coś przygotowane, by przekonać Kurta aby zozostał trochę dłużej, ale Kurt mówi mu, że nie zamierza siedzieć i słuchać jego serenady ponownie, dlatego też coś przygotował. Dmucha w gwizdek i orkiestra wychodzi. Po Got to Get You into My Life całują się. Sue wchodzi do szkoły wygłaszając jednocześnie monolog - powraca do McKinley'a. Becky przyznała, że to ona była winna strzelanine w szkole, a teraz trwa jej miesięczne zawieszenie w prawach ucznia. Sue jest po raz kolejny dyrektorem od czasu sezonu drugiego. Okazuje się, że włamała się do biura Figgins'a w środku nocy i posądzono go o hazard, różne pornograficzne czasopisma, poligamiczny akt małżeństwa, rachunek sprzedaży przyznania prawa do eksploatacji złóż dla firmy Fracking, oraz podpisany egzemplarz Mein Kampf - wszystko co Sue daje policji sprawia, że Figgins zostaje aresztowany. Kurator szkoły, mianuje Sue tymczasowym dyrektorem. Wiadomo jednak, że Sue może utrzymać pozycję na stałe, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze. w swoich myślach, Sue, nie czuje się winna temu co zrobiła, bo według niej "cel uświęca środki". Tymczasem Kitty i Artie nadal randkują w ukryciu. Śpiewają You've Got to Hide Your Love Away W sali chóru, Will prosi grupę, aby słuchali, ponieważ Blaine ma specjalny komunikat. Blaine informuje grupę, że on i Kurt są "oficjalnie znów razem", co spotkało się z ogromnym aplausem. Blaine zwierza się także do grupy, że teraz chce zadać Kurt'owi najważniejsze pytanie dotyczące małżeństwa. Na to New Directions reaguje niezręczną ciszą - "! Małżeństwa homoseksualne są dobre" Sam odpowiada, podskakując i próbując zachęcić wszystkich. Blaine mówi grupie, że chce aby oświadczyny były niesamowite i że prosi ich o pomoc. Taką prośbę kieruje także do Dalton Academy Warblers, Szkoła Haverbrook dla Niesłyszących i Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions nie są bardzo zadowoleni z tego pomysłu; Oburzona Tina krzyczy "Oszalałeś, straciłeś rozum?!" Sam zachęca grupę do zrozumienia sytuacji Blaine'a. Nie wszyscy członkowie New Directions są jednak przekonani. Artie mówi Blaine'owi, że jego intencje są zrozumiałe, ale czuje, że Blaine jest "zbyt młody". thumb|leftMimo wszelkich zarzutów lub zastrzeżeń, New Directions przychodzi razem, aby pomóc Blaine'owi rekrutować inne chóry, śpiewając Help!. Wszystkie chóry postanawiają pomóc w oświadczynach Blaine'a, z Trent'em z The Warblers który stwierdził, że może to pomóc oczyścić ich nadszarpnięta reputację. Sebastian Smythe urządza głosowanie. Wszyscy jednogłośnie zgadzają się pomóc Blaine'owi. Tina pyta Artie'ego o jego związek z Kitty. Artie potwierdza, że się spotykają - ale w tajemnicy. Tina chce wiedzieć dlaczego mają zachować związek w tajemnicy, jednak Artie prosi ją o pozostawienie ich w spokoju. thumbW NY, Santana i Rachel pracują w Spot Light Diner. Rachel dostaje wiadomość tekstową od Blaine'a dotyczącą zamiaru oswiadczyn. Rachel dzieli się wiadomością z Santaną. Nagle zauważa, kto siedzi w restauracji - dyrektor Funny Girl i aktor. Rachel korzysta z okazji, aby spróbować przekonać ich, że jest gwiazdą. Santana i Rachel wykonują duet Hard Day's Night, wraz z kilkoma innymi kelnerami. Po spektaklu, Rachel chwyta rękę Santany i wyprowadza ją z baru, mówiąc jej, że musi iść do domu - mają coś ważnego do zrobienia. W McKinley'u, Will i trener Roz siedzą w biurze Sue - obawiają się, że teraz mogą zostać zwolnieni. Will mówi jej, że Sue zajmie się zarówno Glee Club'em i Cheerioskami. Sue podsłuchuje ostatnią część rozmowy i mówi im, że nie wyrzuci ich - jeszcze. Sue mówi dalej, że muszą wygrać swój odpowiedni konkurs albo będą zwolnieni. Powrót do sali chóru, Tina ujawnia tajny związek Artie'go i Kitty i deklaruje, że Kitty chciała utrzymać swój związek w tajemnicy. Twierdzi, że Artie jest świetnym chłopakiem, który zasługuje, aby być kochanym otwarcie , dumnie i bez warunków. Kitty zgadza się, choć jest oczywiście zła na Tinę. Kitty mówi New DIrections, że chciała zachować to w tajemnicy, ale tylko do czasu. Wiedziała, że naprawdę lubi Artie'go i była gotowa zaryzykować swoją pozycję społeczną w szkole. Każdy akceptuje ich związek, z wyjątkiem Tiny która wydaje się niezadowolona, że jej plan się nie udał. Tymczasem trwa konflikt między Sue i Figgins'em. Sue mówi mu, że planuje zastąpienie jego byłego sekretarza, Becky, kiedy już wróci z zawieszenia - Becky będzie jej "Beckretarką" (" Beckretary"). Później Sue zrzuca pojemnik z mięsem na podłogę, który oburzony Figgins musi oczyścić jako, że jest nowym szkolnym woźnym. thumb|left|270pxBlaine, Sam, Ryder i Jake proszą Tinę o spotkanie w sali - Sam mówi Tinie, że ją kochają i dedykują jej I Saw Her Standing There. Po występie chłopcy wyjaśniają, że nie zauważyli, jak samotna ostatnio jest Tina i pozwalają jej wybrać jednego spośród nich (oprócz Jake'a) jako jej partnera na bal. Tina jest poruszona gestem i na początku nie jest pewna, twierdzi, że podobają się jej ramiona Ryder'a, a Blaine jest "jej boo". Ostatecznie wybiera Sama, bo jest według niej "najmniej gejowaty i najmniej Azjatycki". Tina dziękuje przyjaciołom i wszyscy na koniec się przytulają. thumbNa koniec, Burt jedzie z Kurt'em samochodem. Burt tłumaczy, że wybierają boczne drogi na lotnisko, jednak Kurt już wie o zamiarze oświadczyn Blaine'a. Kurt mówi swojemu tacie, że kocha Blaine'a i jest tego pewien, ale także czuje, że są zbyt młodzi. Burt opowiada historię o tym jak poznał mamę Kurta - mieli tylko 22 lata i też byli jeszcze dziećmi, jednak poprosił ją o rękę, zaledwie sześć miesięcy od czasu kiedy byli w związku. Burt mówi też, że gdy się pobrali mieli wszystkie te fantazje o tym, do czego małżeństwo miało być podobne, ale w rzeczywistości było o wiele trudniejsze, niż się im wydawało. Kurt pyta ojca, thumb|leftdlaczego nie poczekali, na co Burt odpowiada, że niczego nie żałuje i jest mu jedynie żal, że nie spotkał się z nią wcześniej aby móc spędzić z nią więcej czasu. Burt mówi Kurtowi że Blaine zapytał go, co sądzi o oświadczynach. Zachęca Kurta do wysłuchania tego co Blaine ma mu do powiedzenia i podjęcia własnej decyzji. thumbW tym momencie zaczyna grać muzyka i Kurt idzie w kierunku wejścia do Dalton Academy, gdzie spotyka go Blaine i śpiewa '' All You Need Is Love''. Reszta New Directions jest także obecna, w tym również Rachel, Santana, i Mercedes oraz The Warblers, Haverbrook oraz Vocal Adrenaline. Spektakl kończy się na schodach, gdzie Kurt i Blaine spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Blaine oświadcza się Kurtowi poruszającą mową z głębi serca. Kurt przyjmuje oświadczyny po czym następuje pocałunek, podziwianie pierścionka i przytulanie się ze wszystkimi, którzy im gratulują. Piosenki Obsada gościnna Gwiazda specjalna *Ioan Gruffudd jako Paolo San Pablo *Peter Facinelli jako Rupert Campion Występy gościnne *Amber Riley jako Mercedes Jones *Mike O'Malley jako Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba jako Dyrektor Figgins *NeNe Leakes jako Roz Washington *Michael Hitchcock jako Dalton Rumba *Grant Gustin jako Sebastian Smythe *Erinn Westbrook jako Bree *Christopher Curry jako Gunther *Christopher Cousins jako Superintendent Bob Harris Ciekawostki *To pierwszy odcinek sezonu, który był zarówno hołdem. *W tym odcinku, Vocal Adrenaline pojawiają się po raz pierwszy od trzeciego sezonu *To pierwszy odcinek sezonu, w którym do New Directions nie dołączają nowi członkowie. Galeria Glee-love-love-love-pic1.jpg RachelSantana HardDaysNight.png Lea-michele-a-new-york-sul-set-di-glee.jpg Ishst.png Image 202359 3.jpg Image 202351 2.jpg Gtgyiml1.jpg Help Blam NewDirections.png Glee-season-5-beatles-trailer.jpg Glee-kurt-blaine-season-5-premiere-love-love-love-the-beatles-600x450.jpg AllYouNeedIsLove VA Warblers Kurt.png 1284273 1380267362119 full.jpg Filmy thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premiery Sezonów Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Piąty Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne